


Ambush

by Blinkingkills (alexwhitewell), plingo_kat



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitewell/pseuds/Blinkingkills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Merlin to take a break requires unconventional methods.<br/>Fic and art</p><p>Has also been translated into Russian <a href="http://ficbook.net/readfic/2977750">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is not dead because reasons. Plingo_kat wrote the fic, I just scribbled the thing.

 

 

“If you don’t let me go _right now_ ,” Merlin says. The impact of this is undercut by bloodshot eyes, the way he’s tilting his head back into Harry’s hold.

“Do stop protesting,” Harry suggests. He runs his hand over Merlin’s chin, feeling the rough grate of stubble. Two days growth at least.

“Wow,” Eggsy marvels. “It’s like watching them animal documentaries on the telly. Like, dominance displays, but with _gentlemen_.”

Merlin shoots him a poisonous glare. “And who’s kneeling ‘tween my legs, eh?”

“Harry told me to!” Eggsy says, showing off his incredible survival instincts; namely, directing the wrath of a man who can electrocute him through his glasses at somebody better equipped to handle it.

“I did.” Harry rubs his thumb along Merlin’s jaw. “How long has it been since you slept? Showered?”

“Too bloody long,” Merlin grumbles. “Y’think I don’t know that? I know it, Galahad.”

“I wasn’t going to say nothing about it,” Eggsy volunteers. “But--”

“Nobody asked for your opinion,” Merlin snaps.

“Aw, I’m hurt.” Eggsy grins and nudges Merlin’s knees higher, shuffles so their thighs press together. “Gonna need some comforting.”

“After the man freshens up,” Harry says warningly. “Merlin? If you would.”

“I can shower by myself,” Merlin says. He twitches his legs out of Eggy’s hold, takes the young man’s hand to heave himself to his feet. “I survived well enough before you came along.”

“But not,” Harry observes, “before I came along.”

 

Merlin gives a dismissive wave as he disappears into the bathroom. The water starts running a moment later.

“You wanted to make him eat something, yeah?”

“Food can wait.” Harry adjusts his spectacles. “Sleep is rather more important -- it takes more time. And we’re on a schedule.”

“Right.” Eggsy flops down on the bed. “World’s gone to hell and all. I can’t believe Merlin has a whole fuckin’ flat off his office, though.”

“The position of Merlin has traditionally been rather… intensive, shall we say.” Harry fidgets with his sleeves, removing his cufflinks. “A previous Arthur had a suite built off the main labs for support staff. Due to his position, Merlin is entitled to his own private facilities.”

“Which I grow more thankful for every year.” Merlin strides out of the bathroom clad only in a towel, some errant droplets still clinging to his chest, the base of his throat, his ankles. “Get off my bed. I’m going to be using it. _Alone._ ”

“Have a good night,” Harry says as he stands, hauling Eggsy up with him. “I’ve set your alarm to go off in three hours. The Bangkok mission.”

Eggsy suppresses a snigger while Harry manages not to roll his eyes. Merlin grunts.

Eggsy is ready to say something witty and salacious, but then Merlin whips off the towel and falls face-first into the pillows. Instead he utters what he will forever deny is a squeak.

This time Harry does roll his eyes. He lets Eggsy go with a warning look -- Eggsy gets it, _stay_ \-- and cajoles Merlin under the covers.

“Good night,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to Merlin’s head.

“Do I get a kiss?” Eggsy wonders as they leave. Given the fondness lingering in Harry’s eyes, the answer is probably _yes_.


End file.
